Sunken Ship Exploration/The Eds' Explanations
(Meanwhile, at another part of the ocean floor, unaware of the disaster befalling on the concert, a girl swam behind an anchor and noticed something in the distance. She has hip-length wild curly red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a dark blue fish tail. She is Merida, the youngest daughter of Fergus and Elinor. Before she could go on, a deep male goofy voice and a cute girl voice called out to her) Deep male goofy voice: Merida! Cute girl voice: Wait up! Merida: Come on, guys! Hurry up! (Then, eight mermen and eight mermaids swam right up to her in exhaustion. The first merman is a tall skinny 17-year-old green-skinned boy with short black hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest, and a yellow fish tail. He is Ace D. Copular, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second merman is a snake-like green 15-year-old green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, and an orange fish tail. He is Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third merman is a short green-skinned 14-year-old boy with a Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, and a black fish tail. He is Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth merman is an ape-like green-skinned 15-year-old boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and is wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and a brown fish tail. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The fifth merman is a huge fat green-skinned 15-year-old boy with short orange hair covering his cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, and a blue fish tail. He is Big William "Billy" W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The sixth merman is a doll-like 5 year old boy with long orange spiky hair, red eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a red long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, and a red fish tail. He is Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. The seventh merman is a doll-like 5 year old boy with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, and a blue fish tail. He is Boomer, Brick's brother and a little bit of the cute-loving member of the Rowdyruff Boys and like what Ace does to Snake, Boomer is, too, sometimes Brick’s punching bag if he sometimes falls out of line. And the last merman is a doll-like 5 year old boy with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black lining around the torso, and a dark green fish tail. He is Butch, Brick and Boomer's brother and the hyperactive competitive member of the Rowdyruff Boys. The first mermaid is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, a lilac clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a purple fish tail. She is Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The second mermaid is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, a blue clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a violet fish tail. She is Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third mermaid is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue and dark blue clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a blue fish tail. She is Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth mermaid is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a pink fish tail. She is Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. The fifth mermaid is a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, a blue and purple clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a purple fish tail. She is Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. The sixth mermaid is a 5 year old doll-like girl with a long orange hair, pink eyes and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, and a pink fish tail. She is Blossom, Brick's girlfriend and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The seventh mermaid is a 5 year old doll-like girl with short blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes and wearing her hair in pigtails, a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, and a baby blue fish tail. She is Bubbles, Boomer's girlfriend, Blossom's sister and the cute member of the Powerpuff Girls. And the last mermaid is a 5 year old doll-like girl with short black-haired girl with light green eyes and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, and a light green fish tail. She is Buttercup, Butch's girlfriend, Blossom and Bubbles' sister and tough member of the Powerpuff Girls) Ace: (Panting) We can't swim that fast, ya know. Buttercup: We had to wait up for Billy. Merida: Sorry about that. (Pointing at what she's seeing) Anyway, there it is. Isn't it great? (The group looked at a sunken ship while Snake shook a little) Snake: Uh, yessssss, great. Let'sssss get out of here. (He tried swimming off, but Ace, Aria, and Merida, rolling their eyes, grabbed him) Aria: Wait a minute. Merida: (Chuckling) What's wrong, Snake? Ace: (Smugly) Are you getting chills? Snake: (Nervously) Uh, no. Of coursssssse not! It's becaussssse.... It'ssssss damp in there. Yeah, that'sssss it. And it lookssssss like I'm about to come down with a cold. Ssssssee, I have thisssss cough. (He then made a cough, though unconvincingly. They just rolled their eyes while Billy fell for it) Billy: Poor Snake.... Blossom: Okay, fine. Bubbles: We'll go in without you and Billy. Merida: You both can stay here if you like.... Brick: Oh, and watch out for those sharks. (They left Snake and Billy as they nodded) Billy: Okay, you guys go on ahead. Snake: We'll sssssstay here and watch out for.... (Their eyes widened in horror as they realized what Brick had said) Billy: What?! Snake: Sharkssssss?! Billy and Snake: Merida! (They swam after the group who went inside through a porthole, but Billy was then caught in the porthole. He struggled to break free) Billy: Duh, Merida, help! Snake: Billy'sssss sssstuck! Merida: (Chuckling) Oh, Billy, Snake.... (The group swam over and helped Billy in out of the porthole. As soon as he was freed, he and Snake looked around the ship nervously) Snake: (Nervously) Do you really think there'sssss sharksssss around here? Billy: Besides the ones we know? (The group didn't noticed three sharks passing outside the ship while the group just laughed) Ace: Don't be such a couple of guppies, Snake and Billy. Snake: (Glaring) We're notsssss guppiessss! Billy: (Glaring) Yeah! (Then, they swam, continuing through the sunken ship. They continued on as Billy spoke nervously) Billy: Duh, this is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn.... (He stopped when he saw a skeletal corpse in front of him, making him scream in terror. He then swam backward into a pillar, causing a cave-in) Billy: GUYS!! (He swam and then literally bumped into the group, causing them to tumble to the floor. Billy shook as his teeth chattered) Group: Are you okay, Billy? Billy: (Shaking in fear) Sure. No prob, guys. I'm okay.... Merida: (Noticing something) Hey, what's that? (She then swam over to an object she just spotted and picked it up. Unknown to her, it was a fork) Merida: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you guys ever seen anything wonderful in all your life? Ace: Cool! Bubbles: But, what is it? Merida: I don't know, but I bet Ed, Double D, and Eddy does. (She placed it in her bag, then swam around, collecting more items. Her friends helped out as well while Billy and Snake sensed something behind him. They turned, only to notice nothing there. Then, Merida, along with Blossom, saw another object, a pipe, nearby) Merida: What is that? Blossom: I don't know, but that looks peculiar. (Merida then picked it up. All the while Billy and Snake tried getting their attention) Billy: Duh, guys? Snake: I gotsss a bad feeling we're being watched. Ace: Snake, Billy, relax, will you? Merida: Nothing bad's gonna happen. (They then turned in time just to see a grinning male great white shark. His name was Bruce) Bruce: Hello. (The group shrieked) Arturo: Bruce! Don't do that! (Then, two other male sharks, a hammerhead and a mako, named Anchor and Chum swam up to the group) Bruce: Sorry about that, mate. We were wondering what you were doing in our meeting just now. Buttercup: Wait, you mean that "Fish are Friends, Not Food" Club you own? Anchor: Yeah. We were going on with our meeting until we heard a noise, shielah. Chum: And it looks like the mates and shielahs with you have something that belongs here, mate. Merida: (Nodding) Well.... We were going to take these to three experts and ask them. Bruce: I see. Anchor: We understand. Chum: And to show our appreciation for being honest about those items you have, you can have them. (Surprised and happy at the same time, Merida's group got flattered) Merida: Wow, thanks. Blossom: Yes, thank you. Snake: And besssssidessss, it wassss great ssssseeing you three again. (Snake then unknowingly bumped to a broken part of the wall, causing his nose to bleed a little) Snake: Ow! That hurtsssss! Bruce: (Going closer) Snake, are you all...? (He then smelled his blood, then grinned with hunger as his eyes blackened) Bruce: Oooh, that's good. Chum and Anchor: (Gasps) Intervention! (Bruce lunged at the group savagely, but Chum and Anchor pinned him down) Billy: (Scared) AH!!!!! WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED!!!!! (The group then swam for their lives. As Bruce continued chasing them around the room, Merida's bag got caught in a wooden board. She saw it and went back for it) Merida: My bag of items! (She quickly grabbed it and swam off before Bruce could get to her. The group made their escape through the porthole while Anchor and Chum unsuccessfully tried holding Bruce off) Chum: You remember the oath?! Anchor: Fish are friends, not food! Bruce: Food! (They crashed through it and went around and around. Then, Billy became dizzy from the experience, but Merida, Ace, and Sonata grabbed him just in time. The shark tried going at them through a loop on an anchor, but got caught in the process while Anchor and Chum came up to them) Chum: Bruce, you all right, mate? Anchor: (To the others) Don't worry, he'll calm down after a while, mates and shielahs. Merida: Thanks, guys. Snake: Ssssssorry for causssssing thissssss. Chum and Anchor: It's all right, Snake. All is forgiven. (The group swam away with Merida's bag while Arturo swam over to the trapped shark) Arturo: Just come to your senses soon. (Bruce snapped at him, but he dodged and swam away) Merida: (Chuckling) Billy, the way you overreacted back there, you and Snake are just guppies. Billy: (Narrowing) We are not! (Later, on a little island, three male seagulls were humming a little tune as the one with the black sockhat looked through a telescope and fiddled with it. The first seagull has black tiny hair stubs on his head, a black unibrow, and green, red, and white feathers. He is Ed. The second seagull has the black sockhat over his black three-stringed hair, a gap between his upper teeth, and red orange and purple feathers. He is Edd, or Double D. And the last seagull has three black long-stringed hair and yellow, purple, red, and blue feathers. He is Eddy. As they hung around, they heard Merida call out to them) Merida: (Voice-over) Hey, Ed, Double D, Eddy! (The birds were startled and then they realized who it is. Ed then looked through the telescope at the wrong end, seeing Merida's group, thinking they were a few miles away) Ed: Ahoy, everyone! Mermen and mermaids off the port bow! How you doing, Merida?! (Annoyed, Eddy placed down the telescope on Ed, making Ed see Merida's group up close) Ed: Whoa, what a swim! Eddy: You were looking at the wrong end, Ed! Ed: I was? Double D: Yes. (Merida changed the subject) Merida: Anyway, look what we found! Boomer: Yeah. Butch: We were in that sunken ship where those sharks were. Double D: (Excitedly) You got human things? Let me see! (Merida took out the fork and handed it to Double D, who looked it over) Double D: Well, I'll be. I haven't seen this in a long time! Trixie: What is it? Double D: (Shows them) This is a.... Eddy: A dinglehopper! Double D: (Flatly) A dinglehopper? Eddy: Yeah, a dinglehopper! Humans use this to straighten their hair, like so! (He used the fork to twirl a part of his feathers. He took it out and then his feathers became messy, but then fixed them) Eddy: There you go! A dinglehopper! That's one item even humans can go nuts for! (He gave Merida the fork back and she looked excited) Merida: A dinglehopper! Double D: Technically, that's a fork. Group: Hm? Double D: It's an eating utensil humans use to eat food with. Merida: (Shrugs) Well, I can use this for eating and brushing my hair. Double D: (Chuckling) Well, alright. Whatever works fine. Bubbles: (Taking out the pipe) And what about this? (Ed took the pipe and looked at it. He then grinned) Ed: Wow! This is a rare item. It's a snarfblat! Group: (Confused) Snarfblat? Double D: A smoking pipe. Ed: (Ignoring Double D) Yep. I can tell by the way it looks. It goes back to the beginning of time when early humans used to sit around and stare into the abyss. It was so boring that they decided to make some entertainment. Double D: And also used to smoke, which to me, is unhealthy for humans. Eddy: So, the only good thing this item is made for is to make music. Like this. (He blew the pipe, trying to make music. All he did was spit out seafoam and seaweed. Merida, on the other hand, widened her eyes in shock upon realizing something) Merida: Music?! Oh no, the concert! I forgot! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! Billy: (Surprised) The concert was today?! Ace: (Angrily at Snake) Snake, you said the concert was tomorrow! Snake: I thought it wasssss.... (Ace punched him) Snake: Sssssorry, Accccce. (Merida quickly grabbed the pipe and fork, then placed them back in her bag) Merida: Uh, wish we could stay, but we have to go! Thanks, Eds! Group: Bye! (They dove down as the birds waved) Eds: Anytime, guys! Anytime! (The group swam off back to Atlantica. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by two creatures. They were both male eels, one with red and black vein-like scales and gold yellow eyes and the other with dark blue scales and a gold left eye and a black eyepatch on his scarred right eye, who grinned wickedly. They are Vanitas and Braig respectively. Meanwhile, inside a dark lair, a white-skinned woman with long black snake-like hair, freckles on her cheeks, green eyes, and red lips, and is wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit, red arm gloves, and having red octopus-like tentacles was watching Merida and her friends leaving the surface world, swimming back to Atlantica. She is Sedusa, the sea witch) Sedusa: (Sarcastically) Yes, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old mommy and daddy's celebration now, would we? (She scoffed as she took a shrimp that is whimpering) Sedusa: (Scoffs) Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (She ate it, then groaned as she lied down a bit, then swam down) Sedusa: And now, look at me! Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while they and their flimsy fish-folk celebrate! (She then swam closer to the orb) Sedusa: Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Vanitas! Braig! (The two, watching them, bonked heads a bit, then looked at the orb as the sea witch glanced at them) Sedusa: I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of theirs. (She grinned wickedly as she continued watching) Sedusa: She may be the key to Fergus and Elinor's undoing indeed.... (She chuckled evilly as everything went black) Coming up: After a good scolding by Elinor for ruining the concert and going up to the surface again, Merida then goes to her grotto and confesses her dream of living at the surface world to her friends. But little do they and Mushu know, a romantic fateful meeting will come up at the surface. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies